The invention relates to electrically initiated explosive devices, particularly explosive bolts and to such bolts which may be used underwater as hinge connectors or simple fasteners but which are expendable when access past the hinged or bolted work piece is required.
The invention is concerned with explosive bolts which shatter when exploded to provide access through openings such as doorways or hatches otherwise bolted closed by the unexploded bolt. More particularly, the invention pertains to such bolts which can better be used in marine environments.